


Glad You Came

by Aweebwrites



Series: Bizarro Nightcore Titled Songs [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, Negotiations, Not really though, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: How Zane and B!Cole came to be...
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Bizarro Nightcore Titled Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned doing this ages ago and my writers blocked mind spat this out today. enjoy!

Cole has… Always played a big role in Zane's life. He didn't know, accepting Sensei Wu's offer as he had, that he'd become the center of his world. It started with little things. Large smiles aimed in his direction, a happy hug at a successful mission, a soft look of concern and worry whenever he ended up injured, that small smile he would give when Zane would be the one to pick him up when he was down… Him falling for Cole was inevitable. There wasn't a sudden realization that he was in love with him. He wasn't fully aware of himself falling either. But he was and he did. Their moments together were even more blissful because of it. Each time, Zane only fell deeper and deeper… Kai started flirting with Cole. It wasn't more than his usual flirting with everyone so Zane didn’t think much of it… Cole started flirting back… He didn’t think much of that either. They do sometimes amuse Kai by shooting a flirt back after all… He started to spend more and more time with Kai, turning down his offers for them to do something together for plans he had with Kai...

But despite all that, Zane didn’t think much of how they only kept getting closer and closer, thought nothing of the looks they shared, teasing smiles, lingering touches... Zane was just dense. Or maybe he was just that deep into denial. When he thought back on it, it was obvious that they were more than friends. It took them kissing before his eyes for him to realize and understand that he didn’t have a chance, didn’t have one for a long time. He walked up on deck close to noon, looking for Cole to see if he’d like to visit a new bakery/cafe that opened up in New Ninjago City, only to find both he and Kai making out heatedly against the railings. Kai was gripping the front of Cole's gi as Cole gripped Kai's hip tight with one hand and his hair with the other, their hips pressed firmly against each other. Zane felt his heart shatter as he just stood there and watched as their kiss only grow in intensity. Jay was the one to break the silence with his appearance.

"Oh come on guys, really? You’re scarring poor Zane." He huffed with a roll of his blue eyes and they quickly broke apart, attempting and failing to look as if they weren't tongue fucking each other.

"Sorry about that." Kai says with a sheepish grin them cleared his throat, their cheeks flushed in embarrassment and passion.

"Get a room already." Jay says with a smirk then headed over to the training bot, whirling his nunchucks.

Zane just stood there, trying to process that they- Kai and Cole- have to had been a thing for a while for Jay to remain completely unphased by it, that all this time he’s been spending with Kai wasn’t because he wanted to hang out as friends, but as a couple… Zane… He lost.

"Zane? Are you ok?" Cole asked as they all looked at him.

Zane didn’t answer, knowing if he tried, he’d break down sobbing. Instead, he walked ahead to the front of the deck, ignoring them calling his name. He jumped off without pause, summoning his elemental dragon right after and flying off as the clear beads of water he had as tears poured heavily down his titanium cheeks, the sobs finally slipping free. He lost. Cole… He looked so happy, so in love with Kai already and so did Kai with Cole. He wanted to be the one Cole looked at like that, wanted to be the one that held his heart as he owned his. But… But... Kai was his friend and Cole was his love. He couldn't, wouldn’t get between that. He was happy for them. Really he was but… But… His wail echoed through the badlands as his dragon flew faster.

He somehow found himself in New Ninjago City hours after when darkness fell, not wanting to go back to the Bounty. Not yet. He felt raw, as if he had taken a particularly harsh beating. He hadn’t been able to cry anymore. His liquid levels were too low from all the crying he had done before. He didn't want to anymore but everything had hurt so much. He had just wanted to forget a little. Just for a little while… No. He wanted Cole to be his. Even if it was for a moment. He wanted to be the center of his world for once, not to forget… Maybe he'll feel satisfied then, when he’s finally had a taste of what it would be like… To be loved by him… He had been walking aimlessly through the city, keeping away from crowds, not wanting to be rushed by fans of the ninja. He just needed- A hand covered his mouth as he was suddenly pulled into an alleyway, his back hitting the wall hard. He immediately was on the defense, ready to land a blow to his attacker’s face but his fist froze just over his assailant’s cheek. He stared at them with wide eyes as they frowned at him.

“Cole…?” He asked with a whisper feeling something akin to hope in his core, despite knowing that if Cole had really come looking for him, it wouldn’t be to take him in Kai’s place.

He wouldn’t allow it either way. But why would he be wearing those kind of glasses at night? He felt even more confusion wash over him when Cole’s lips spread into a smirk then tensed when he spotted fangs, his eyes behind the dark sunglasses he wore beginning to glow red.

“Well well. Looks like the cute little bunny has lost his way…” Cole spoke as he tilted Zane’s chin up and Zane gritted his teeth.

He’s Cole alright, but not  _ his  _ Cole.

“I’m not surprise Bizarro scum like you roam places like this.” Zane spat, swatting his hand away from his face and the evil version of Cole chuckled low, sliding off his glasses, the glow of his red eyes on Zane without hindrance now.

“Oh? Looks like the bunny has claws, hmm?” Cole hummed and Zane gasped as he was slammed against the wall again by the throat. “And here I was being a concerned civilian.” He says with a small frown then smirked when Zane lifted his hand up to blast him with ice.

“Go ahead if you can. Let’s see what’s quicker, your ice or my hand crushing your throat.” He grinned and Zane tensed at that threat.

It was common knowledge that both Cole’s where terrifyingly strong when they were ready. He could crush his titanium exoskeleton with ease. But to do such a thing would mean injuring the evil version of himself… Zane didn’t put it past any of them. He reluctantly dropped his hand and Cole chuckled then released his neck but didn’t step back.

“What’s got you so worked up bun? Being this irrational isn’t your style. Where’s the cool level headed ninja I know?-”

“You know nothing about me.” Zane hissed and Cole smirked wider.

“Feisty.” He purred then leaned in closer. “Looks like you finally realized huh?” Cole says and Zane pressed himself firmly back against the wall, guard all the way up.

“Poor bunny got bit by the broken heart wolf...” Zane tensed all the way up as he stared at him wide eyed. “... Didn’t he?” Cole whispered, slitted red eyes focused on glowing blue.

“So naive, so hopeful… So foolish.” He chuckled as he brought a hand up, Zane’s flinch not stopping him from brushing his cheek. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at him… At that Cole… But those baby doll eyes aren’t enough for him. He long had his sights set on Kai. You had your eyes wide open… Yet you were so blind…” He whispered, brushing his thumb under his lips.

Zane swallowed, his words reaching home but he refused to let it show.

“What does any of this matter to you?” Zane asked him with a glare and that fanged smirk was back.

“So direct.” Cole hummed then lowered his lids.

“That Cole will never be yours. You’ll never know what it’s like to kiss him, to hold him…” He whispered and Zane gritted his teeth tighter because he was right.

He’d never know what it would be like to be with Cole as more than friends, than brothers…

“But…” Zane met his gaze at that, confused at why there was a but. “I could give you a taste of what it would be like…” He offered, tilting Zane’s chin up.

It took a second for it to register just what he was saying. Anger filled Zane and he pushed hard against Cole’s chest but he was built like a wall, refusing to be moved.

“I’d never lower myself to the standards of you!” Zane hissed and Cole chuckled then grasped Zane’s hands, pinning them against the wall.

“Are you sure you can walk away from this and not regret it?” Cole asked as Zane glared him down. “Be grateful. I’m offering you this out of the kindness of my heart-”

“Kindness my-” Zane was cut off by Cole leaning down to press his lips against his.

He was about to blast him with ice when… His nose picked up an earthy scent, just lightly mingling with something sweet… He… Smelled just like Cole… Cole pulled back then trailed his lips along Zane’s cheek to his ear.

“So… What do you say?” He whispered softly in his ear, brushing his nose against the shell of it and Zane…

He was horrified to find himself torn. Why was he torn? The answer was obviously no! He was evil! He wasn’t his Cole!

… But…

He was Cole in a lot of ways… He could never have the Cole his heart longs for… So maybe… He could pretend this Cole was his Cole… Just for a while… Just for a little bit… Just to know what it would have been like… He looked up at Cole once he pulled back to look at him, his resolve crumbling before this doppelganger of the one he loves… Just once, just so he can be satisfied… Zane… Nods once, glancing away and Cole’s smirk turned sinister.

“Then let’s go.” Cole says as he took him by the arm, leading him further into the alley.

“Go? Where?” Zane asked as he let him lead him to where he had a bike waiting.

“My place. What? You’d rather do this out here where anyone can see?” He asked with an arched brow, not opposed to the idea however.

Zane shook his head quickly. He was already in this deep. Absolutely no-one can find out he was liaising with the enemy. Cole climbed on and glanced at him over his shoulder. Zane stood there for a second. He was really going to do this, wasn’t he? He climbed on, wrapping his arms around Cole’s waist and his core pulsed at the thought of holding onto his Cole this way. It’ll only be once. It’ll be fine.

__

A warm tongue in his mouth, hands gripping his hips, touching him all over, his systems heating up, his mind going blurry with it all, whimpering moans, low predatory growls, union, agonizing pleasure, rolling hips, breathless pleas, grasping, clawing, teeth… Stars…

__

Zane was surprised to say the least, looking at the building they were approaching. He expected may things of the Bizarro hideout. Big, dark, barbed and scary looking. This was none of those things. It looked like a high end house planted somewhere deep in Crash Course Canyon, with walls mainly made out of glass, revealing the other three Bizarros inside talking, his Bizarro self tweaking his arm as their Jay and Kai talked about something with their Jay laying in their Zane’s lap. That made Zane anxious. They’ll see him!

“Don’t worry about it.” Cole says as he slowed down. “They don’t care and they won’t say anything.” He says as he parked up next to a red vehicle on the outside. He then shut the engines off and Zane slipped of so he could, standing there nervously.

Maybe he shouldn’t go through with this. He should just head home… Cole took him by the arm again and pulled him towards the house, Zane stumbling behind him before catching up. He pushed the door open and Zane too a moment to marvel with how secure they were in themselves to have their entire base so… Open.

“Back already?” Zane’s eyes widened as he looked back to where their Kai had spoken, a smirk on his face at the sight of Zane. “I see~” He purred and Zane found a blue flush filling his cheeks in embarrassment.

“Nice catch. Have fun.” Jay says as Cole lead them to the stairs.

“Oh I intend to.” Cole says with a purr as he headed up the stairs, Zane following him with a deep flush.

That was embarrassing. He didn’t expect any of this. He looked up once they came to a stop then saw Cole open what must be his room door. He got a brief glance of a neat room before he was pushed up against the door, leaving him looking up at Cole with wide blue eyes.

“Any second thoughts?” Cole asked him seriously.

He may be many things, including evil but a rapist wasn’t going to be one of them. Zane took a serious moment to think. Did he truly want to do this? Did he wanted to be this… Intimate with his enemy? Would it be worth it? He focused on this Cole, looking him over. He was paler than his Cole but he was oh so achingly familiar. He hesitated then raised a hand to his face, gently touching his cheek. His skin radiated the same warmth that his Cole did. He wanted to be held by Cole, to be kissed by him like had Kai… This Cole wasn’t his Cole… But he should be enough… He leaned forward and Cole leaned down, their mouths meeting again, the first contact gentle, careful even. His plush lips felt perfect against his titanium ones. Just like he imagined it would be. He felt Cole’s tongue tease the seam of his lips and his lips parted on their own, giving him entry. That was all Cole seemed to be waiting for. He thrusts his tongue inside his mouth, against his artificial one, licking, tasting, plundering. A low whimper escaped Zane as he clung to Cole’s shoulders as he kissed him senseless, his cheeks a bright blue colour. Cole’s hands came to his hips, pulling him closer as Zane’s mind slowly became foggier and foggier.

One of Cole’s hands drifted from his hips, sliding up his chest as he found his knees feeling weak- and just from just a kiss at that. His eyes fluttered open once Cole pulled back from his lips- but then his hands were tugging his gi open as he licked at his ear, sending a shiver through him. What… His belt was undone and Cole began unpinning his top as his pants hung loose on his hips.

“These suits are fucking annoying.” Cole mumbled into his ear just before the world moved around Zane.

He blinked to find himself laying on his back against the bed, Cole coming to kneel over him, undressing him. It hit him then and his eyes widened. They were… Gonna do… That? A deep flush filled his cheeks as he realized how stupid he was. He really just expected a kiss and cuddling from this Cole? Now that he thought back, he was hinting at it pretty clearly. He was just being dense again.

“What’s with the look? Changed your mind?” Cole asked, now finally having Zane’s chest on display, his pants partially pushed down.

Zane blinked up at Cole. Going all the way… That would… Give him the full experience… Then he’d surely be satisfied after, right? Zane shook his head then sat up a bit so he can push the top of his gi off of himself completely. Cole looked him over then shrugged his black leather jacket off then his black shirt, revealing his muscled chest, holding all the scars that his Cole did. He splayed his hand over his chest and Cole rose a brow at the peculiar nindroid. He clearly had no experience with this kind of thing but he didn’t mind that all. It was just, he really did look like an innocent little bunny. He doesn’t look like he wants to run but he kept looking like a deer in headlights every once in a while. He felt the need to keep checking if he was still on board. Wanting to have the ability to fuck with the ninja with the knowledge that he fucked one of theirs was becoming more trouble that it seems to be worth. He better be a good lay at the very least.

He pushed him down on his back again, taking his mouth as he ran his hands over his chest, thumbing the metallic nubs of his nipples and feeling him tremble under his touch. He slipped himself between Zane’s hips, sliding a hand down his thigh then holding it up and ground his hips forward. Zane pulled back to moan, gripping Cole’s back tightly at the sudden down south. He was so busy paying attention to how good it felt being kissed as deeply as he was that he hadn’t even noticed that his body had reacted to it, creating a bulge in his pants. A bulge that felt so good with Cole rutting his hips up against it.

“Sensitive huh.” Cole smirked, his cock thickening rapidly under his adorable keens and moans. “I can get behind that.” He murmured against his neck, licking at the column of metal then dragging his fangs against it and Zane gripped him tighter, his thighs squeezing Cole closer to him.

“Nnnh! Please…” Zane begged, his hips rolling up against Cole’s needily.

“Do you even know what you’re begging for?” Cole teased as he slid his hands under Zane, pushing down his pants farther.

He gave a disappointed and needy whimper when Cole pulled his body away from his to shed the remaining clothes he wore. He looked down at the sleek titanium body on his bed and felt his cock twitch almost painfully from the tight constraints of his jeans. Who knew he had a thing for droids? And cute ones like this Zane. He smirked at his shiny cock laying against his stomach, leaking clear fluid. He wonders what it tastes like, what his cum would look like. But before he even gets to that, he has to know where his dick will go, needed to know if it was safe for his dick too. He shucked the remaining of his own clothes, grabbing the lube from his nightstand before he took his place over Zane again, watching him immediately reach up to grasp his shoulders, his face flushed blue with both embarrassment and lust. Cole licked his lips as he thought of how that cute, innocent expression will no doubt look wanton as he fucks deep into him.

He grasped his bearings again and reached down, teasing a finger up his cock, watching as he shuddered and whimpered. He grasped it, stroking it up and down, eyes hungrily taking the lewd keens and breathy moans Zane released, his grip on his shoulders tightening as he squeezed his eyes shut. He released his cock, sliding past his balls, taking in the details he put into this body while creating it. He slipped lower, hoping he wouldn’t come in contact with nothing at all. He noticed almost right away, the metal of his body gave way to something softer, almost humane. He grinned in relief once he came in contact with a tight pucker. He really didn’t skimp out on anything, didn’t he? Cole uncapped the lube with his other hand and his teeth, noticing Zane’s expression going from needy to embarrassed as he covered his face with one arm. As if that did anything against the blue flush of his cheeks. He spread a generous amount of it on his fingers then tossed the bottle aside.

“Don’t get embarrassed now. I’m sure you’ve imagined this with him more than once.” Cole teased, pulling his arm aside and Zane shot him a half hearted glare.

“I- ah!” Zane gasped in surprise once he felt a thick finger plunge into him without warning.

He flushed deeply, feeling him thrust it in and out, the friction in such a part of him feeling completely alien.

“Nothing to say?” Cole prompted and Zane shot him a glare, opening his mouth to tell him something unpleasant but then Cole just as suddenly thrusted another finger into his hole, grasping his cock and teasing the moist tip.

“N-no, wait...:” Zane moaned, hips shifting as his internal heat grew.

To have such a place being touched while his fingers were inside… It felt.. Good…

“Wait for what?” Cole asked with a smirk, watching his glowing blue eyes lose focus as he submitted to the pleasure.

He scissored his fingers inside, feeling the soft channel of his inside relax and open up more. He added a third finger, thrusting them inside deeply, watching as he arched with it, his hips rutting down against them and up against his hand teasing his cock in tandem. He moans, releasing one of Cole’s shoulder but only to grip at the sheets, Cole watching him with blown red eyes, his cock all but screaming at him to fuck the pretty nindroid in front of him. Cole gave a growl finally reaching his limit. Zane blinked, panting to help cool his heated systems once Cole pulled his fingers out of him and shifted away. He watched as Cole pull him further down, tilting his hips upwards. He flushed as he felt Cole’s cock brush his ass then pressed up against his hole. He brought a hand up, curling it up near his mouth as he flushed. He was about to lose his virginity to Cole... 

“He’d fuck you in this position, wouldn’t he?” Cole huffed at Zane, gripping his hips as he gave minute thrusts against his stretched hole, watching as Zane’s hips twitched down against the thick head of his cock on their own.

Zane didn’t respond, not that he would have a chance to. Not when he started thrusting inside, leaving Zane to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut at the girth of him. He kept going too, filling him up deep. He just kept going, stretching him open. He felt so full, felt like he couldn’t manage any more but his systems confirmed he can take all of it. He shivered once Cole finally stopped, his hips pressed flush against his ass.

“Managed to take all of it, huh?” Cole panted, feeling him squeezing down on his cock.

This body was a work of art to be able to react so humanely. Zane looked at him through a barely opened eye, his body, his hole feeling so sensitive, like a live wire. He shivered as he felt him twitch inside him, his own cock responding with a twitch of its own, leaking against his stomach even more. Cole leaned over, hands finding his hips again as he came face to face with Zane licking his own lips lewdly as he purred, and Zane looked at him in apprehension and eagerness. He’s never felt anything like this before and he wanted so much more of it.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll see stars.” Cole promised and Zane’s eyes widened in surprise- then gasped when he felt him pulling out, his thighs tightening around Cole’s hips, unconsciously trying to keep him from doing so.

He had nothing to worry about he’d soon find out. Cole slammed his hips forward and Zane was quick to grip him, holding onto his back, digging his permanently short nails into his back as he bowed under him. Lewd smacks filled the air as Zane gasped and moaned at the feeling, the friction feeling so quick and rough but so good still. He wanted more, so much more. He arched his head to the side, letting Cole use his neck as a chew toy, each of his harsh thrusts being emphasized with a growl. Not just of pleasure. Of frustration too. Where the fuck was his-

“A-Ah! Cole! Oh!” Zane cried out once Cole hit something deep inside him- his very sensitive bundle of receptors that served as his prostate his systems supplied, the information appearing in the far right of his vision.

“Fuckin’ finally.” Cole panted then forced his hips to stop- just long enough for him to grab a pillow and settle it under Zane’s hips, shifting up onto his knees a bit more.

He grasped Zane’s hips again, stopping them from rutting against him further. Zane whined, not wanting any more interruptions, wanting to keep this going, wanting, wanting more… He got his wish. Zane cried out on Cole’s next harsh thrust, the blunt head of his cock hitting his prostate dead on, the sudden burst of pleasure reducing his vision to static for a moment. Cole fucked up against his spot without mercy, using some of his strength behind it, knowing unlike his previous partners, Zane could handle it. His hole twitched and squeezed around his cock tightly but not tight enough to hurt, feeling the fast, slick thrusts of his cock adding even more heat to his artificial body. Zane gripped at the sheets, high moans and keens pouting out of his mouth as his body jolted with each of Cole’s unforgiving thrusts. It all felt so good, Zane felt as if he was losing his mind. Each pound against his prostate sent a massive wave of pleasure through his systems that spread out to every edge of his body.

It was all too good. Cole snapped his hips forward roughly, his eyes unable to stop taking in Zane’s lewd expressions, unable to focus on anything other than his high moans and keens as Cole fucked him into the bed. He couldn’t help himself if he tried. There was something so fucking alluring, something about this cute little innocent bunny spreading his legs so willingly for his cock that turned him all the way on. He could barely believe someone like him, a fucking virgin, was his best lay yet. He was gonna blow so hard inside his eager body. He could see Zane’s body drawing taught, hear the sheets ripping under his tight grip as he arched up even more, pushing his hips further down on his cock. He was gonna blow too. Zane didn’t know what was happening but it was all so much more intense now and growing even more so. Something’s- something’s coming! He peaked and his eyes crossed as he gave a sharp cry, cloudy white slick erupting from his cock as his body jolted and twitched with each intense wave of pleasure washing over him, his vision becoming even more full of static.

Cole swore, feeling him pulse around him like a human body would. Seeing Zane’s obscene orgasm face had pushed Cole right up there. Another thrust and he was coming deep inside him with a growl, his cock jerking with each splurt of come he unloaded deep inside Zane, thrusting into him shallowly through it to drain himself of every drop. He pushed his sweat soaked hair back then looked down at Zane as he panted heavily with his eyes shut, trembling still from the echoes of his orgasm as the whirs of his internal coolers became audible. He pulled out slowly and Zane gave an audible whimper at that but was too thoroughly fucked to do much else. He slid off the bed and headed to his bathroom, figuring he should clean the nindroid up before his come comes running out. He cleaned himself up first then walked out with a damp towel- only to find Zane fast asleep, his breathing a little heavy still but his coolers doing their job.

Cole huffed at the silly nindroid. Falling asleep so easily in the den of your enemies? How naive of you. He sat at the edge of the bed then moved to clean up the mess of his chest he made- only to pause. This really did look like cum. Off coloured but still. He dipped his fingers in a small puddle to test it. It was just as slick. He then brought it to his nose. No musk. He risked it and took a lick. Slightly salty but nothing stands out. It’s clearly not cum however. Maybe he can drill him on it whenever he wakes up. That’s if he doesn’t immediately take off. Cole wiped him clean outside and in before settling in behind the nindroid, throwing his arm over his waist. One thing’s for certain however… Cole yawned, pleasantly exhausted from fucking as hard as he had. This won’t be the last time.

He could tell.

________

Zane woke up slowly, his internal clock telling him that it was early morning. His body felt tired, as if he had been training for a little longer than usual. His eyes fluttered open slowly to find sunlight streaming through the wall of glass right before him. The landscape was unfamiliar. He shifts- then froze to feel an arm around his waist. What?... He looked down at it and the back of that hand screamed Cole but they were too pale. Who was… His memories returned and his eyes widened as his cheeks turned blue, even as mortification filled him. He… He actually slept with the enemy, gave them his virginity on a silver platter. All just to get a taste of what it would be like to be with Cole. He desperation made him blind to reason. He swallowed then quietly shifted out of bed, out of his grasp, leaving him there sleeping still as he quickly gathered his gi, putting it on quickly and checking to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind. He then glanced back at Cole as he slept, his core pulsing at the sight of him. He looked so much like his Cole like this, sleeping as he was. He turned away, heading out the door. But he wasn't. Cole opened his eyes once the doors shut then turned over staring up at the ceiling as he heard the wing beats of his elemental dragon fading out.

A smirk tugged his lips. It won’t take too long for him to tempt him back here.

“Zane! Where have you been?! We’ve been worried sick!” Cole yelled as he and the others rushed out on deck to greet him.

“I’m sorry to worry you all. I just… Needed a bit of fresh air.” Zane told them as he dropped down on deck, his elemental dragon vanishing as he did.

“You’re here now. That’s what matters.” Nya says with a smile and Zane smiled back- only to startle when Cole suddenly hugged him.

“But give us a head’s up next time, ok?” Cole told him and Zane blinked but smiled, returning the hug, melting into his touch,

“I will.” Zane promised him.

It won’t happen again. It can’t. Though… Cole pulled back then wrapped an arm around Kai’s waist once he walked over.

He would be lying if he says he hopes it won’t.


End file.
